


Microcosm

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [598]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on the MCRT and Tony's affect on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/20/2000 for the word [microcosm](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/20/microcosm).
> 
> microcosm  
> A little world. Hence, man or human nature as a supposed epitome of the world or universe (compare macrocosm ).  
> A smaller, representative system having analogies to a larger system.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #280 Things Happen.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Microcosm

It may not seem like it, but the MCRT was a microcosm. The MCRT reflected how the NCIS system as a whole was working, but especially how the NCIS headquarters as a whole worked. When the MCRT was unhappy, all of headquarters was unhappy and often all of NCIS.

Of course, one of the main causes for the fluctuations was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His temper highly affected the greater NCIS ecosystem. When Anthony DiNozzo joined the MCRT, the ecosystem was affected positively and negatively. 

Positively because once he joined Gibbs temper in general became less making things easier for everyone. Negatively because things happened around him and Gibbs temper would skyrocket whenever DiNozzo was in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
